


Voices

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Some angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: They're always there. Sometimes whispering. Sometimes talking. Sometimes screaming. Making you hate every single little thing about yourself. Most days they're easy to ignore, but others they're loud enough to break a demon's heart.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous user on Tumblr asked for a story with 'Dark's shell breaking and Will being the only one of the egos to be able to calm him down'

Dark absolutely  _ despised  _ these days, Every single fiber of his being wanted to scream and curse and throw everything that was surrounding him. But he couldn’t. He had to behave. He had to show that he was in control. That he is the calm, suave and intelligent leader that everyone sees him as. 

That doesn’t make the pain go away though. 

That doesn’t make the thoughts go away. 

_ Worthless. Pathetic. Idiotic. Cowardly. _

Dark doesn’t know what the source of these thoughts was. He had no idea where they came from or how they started. They were just there. They have always just been there. 

Most days he easily pushed them aside, he didn’t even hear them as he went through his day. They were soft, they were few, they were manageable. 

_ Why can’t you do anything right? Why have you failed everything you’ve tried? _

Today was one of those days that they were screaming at him. Their voices were louder than everything else in the world. They were clear. They were pounding into his head as every slow and agonizing second ticked by on the clock behind his head. Dark could practically feel every single movement of the second-hand, but it felt like the ticks were coming less and less often. 

_ You’re a monster. You’re the walking corpse of the one your partner loved. You are heartless. You are emotionless. You trick others into believing that you actually care for them.  _

A strong pain was in Dark’s chest when the voices dug deeper and deeper into his personal fears and worries. 

_ He doesn’t care for you. He never cared for you. Who would ever love someone so cruel? So evil? So fucked up?  _

Dark slammed his fists on the table, cracking the wood and frightening all of the egos in the room. They all watched in silence as Dark held his hands in tight fists and his aura pulsed to the beat of his racing heart. 

“Dark? Dark are you okay?” A voice asked. A voice that Dark knew very well. A voice that was the only one able to push their way through the waves of the ones in his head. Other voices around him spoke as well, their words jumbled and not forming anything coherent. 

_ He hates you. He hates you. He hates you.  _

“Shut up…” Dark said between gritted teeth, the room going silent since they all believed he was speaking to them. 

_ He. Will. Never. Love. You.  _

“Stop it!” Dark screamed and stood up, throwing the table across the room. It slammed into the wall that had a tv hanging on it and sparks flew as the television shattered and ended whatever it was playing. “Stop it! Stop it! _ Stop it!  _ **_Stop! It!_ ** ” Dark started to claw at his head. The room began to shake and something that sounded like gears filled the other ego’s ears. 

“What’s happening!?” Bim asked, blinking once and seeing that everything had gone gray. 

“There are three Darks!” Bing shouted, pointing at the demon and everyone saw that two other forms of Dark had appeared next to him, one fully blue and the other red. The forms were mimicking Dark’s movements, one crying and the other screaming with rage. 

“Dark...Dark…” 

“I don’t think getting near him is a good idea,” Google warned Wilford as the pink-madman walked across the room and to the demon. Wilford ignored the android and stood in front of Dark, who was now just holding his hair and pulling it. Attempting to take even breathes between tightly clenched teeth. 

“Dark.” Wilford put his hands on Dark’s wrists, coaxing them into releasing his hair. “Talk to me.” Dark shook his head, hands trembling. 

_ You’re causing a scene. You’re weak. Everyone can see how pathetic you truly are.  _

“Dark, come back to us.” Wilford lowered Dark’s hands and bent a little, moving so he could look at Dark’s face. “I know you’re in there.” The two forms broke away from their pattern and the blue one was now curled up on the ground and the red one was thrashing about. “Dark. Say something, anything.” 

_ You’re nothing but a disappointment. You can’t even handle the simplest of tasks.  _

“It...hurts.” Dark managed to choke out. 

“I know, Dark. I know it does.” Wilford said in a soothing voice. The other egos all shared looks, this was not what they were expecting. This is not how they would ever see Wilford be like. “It always hurts when they get like this. They’re terrible, aren’t they?” Wilford asked with a soft laugh. Dark nodded his head while the red form was now glaring at Wilford while the blue one looked up at him with wide eyes. Dark moved his hands so they were resting on Wilford’s shoulders. He needed to hold something, anything to help pull him back into reality. His mind was being taken away, but Dark wasn’t going to let it go without a fight. 

“Will…”

“I bet they’re being dicks, aren’t they? I bet they’re saying terrible things to you.” Wilford put a hand on Dark’s chin and titled the demon’s head back up while the other hand held his hip. “We both know that they’re a bunch of filthy liars. Both of ours are. They’re just assholes wanting to get us worked up.” 

“What the fuck is going on?” Bing asked in a whisper, pouting when Google silenced him with a finger in front of his face. 

“You’re always there for me when they’re being mean to me, let me be there for you,” Wilford said, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into Dark’s cheek, his chest warming up when Dark leaned against the touch. The forms were beginning to fade. The blue one stood and they both went towards Dark. They went behind him and slowly changed back into his aura. “What do you need?” Dark said nothing and stepped forward, shifting his hands so that he was now hugging the other man. Wilford quickly wrapped his arms around Dark as well, rubbing the demon’s back as he clung to him tightly. 

“So, now we have our answer for if Dark were to ever break down.” Dr. Iplier said. 

“Get Wilford Warfstache.” Google nodded his head as he spoke. 

“And leave the fucking room,” Bing added as he crawled away, not wanting to see what happens next when he saw Wilford give Dark a kiss.    


End file.
